


Love Among War

by brianto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War claimed many lovers and yet it also brought first-time lovers together. What happens when America sees his long time crush again? Does Prussia return America's feelings? Will they both survive this War?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 1944 start: Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: June 1944 to April 1, 2010

Prussia sighs as he looks in the mirror again. He had left his home in Berlin a few months ago without telling any of his brothers where he was going. It didn’t matter since he had not seen some of them since the meeting at the end of last year. He had heard rumors that Germany had sent out search parties for him. Prussia was not sure why Germany even bothered. 

Prussia has been here in this ruined town since leaving Berlin hiding among the nuns in the old church here. At least some people are still loyal to him. He sighs again as he dresses for the day. The old priests thought it would be better for him to dress in a nun’s attire since most people never went near the nuns out of respect of their chastity. Plus, it was easier to hide his eyes since he was able to look down most times.

Prussia looks in the mirror one final time. Would anyone recognize him now anyways. He looks like he could pass for a 14-16-year-old girl now thanks to all the minor dissolutions of his Nation. Up until now he never realized in the past how well he could have passed for a girl at this age. He sighs at the mirror one last time before heading to fulfill his daily duties.

He pauses as he looks out the window in the hall. There is talk among the few towns’ people still here –those who have not fled because of the war- that the American troops are advancing. Some even say the American troops were heading this way. 

“America….” He smiles at the name. 

America was growing so much and becoming a force to be reckoned with in this world. Prussia’s heart still races to think of him. He sighs yet again. No matter how much he would like to see him or speak with him when he comes Prussia knows he cannot. No one can know he was here. Prussia did not wish for anyone to see what was happening to him much less be around when he was fully erased from this world.

Prussia knew…. oh how he knew his death waited for him at the end of this war. Hitler is dissolving him slower now but his enemies will put the final nail in his coffin. He will be blamed for the war…. that was already decided at the start of this damn war. If he had known what he knew now would he have chosen to raise and teach Germany differently? Maybe, maybe not…. It does not matter now. What’s done is done.

Prussia reaches the church sanctuary and stops taking a deep breath. This is no time for such thoughts. He enters and leaves his thoughts behind for now as his day begins. Not as Prussia, not as Gil or Gilbert, but as Gillian.


	2. June 1944: America

“This damn war” America thinks as he trudges through the German fields with his troops. He didn’t even want to get involved again with any war here. Japan had forced America’s hand in the end and America had no choice after that. Now here he was in another war on soil other than his own. 

At least his troops were making headway and if he pushed just right with the other Allies they could end this before much longer.

Looking to the sky, “Raining again.”

There was gunfire in the distance all around them …

America sighs. “Yep…. don’t want to be here.” He gives the signal to stop. Break time.

America sits on a stump off to the side and watches the troops with him. His heart hurts knowing a lot of them will never see home again. The commanders come over to America with maps and point out they are a half day march from a little town that had been bombed a few months back to scare out the Nazi faction there. It was a possible command base for a time until the Americans could push further into the German strongholds.

As the commanders go to plan a safe route America remains and plays with the end of his gun. A habit from the old days. He remembers with a small smile is was a habit not even a certain Prussian could break him of. America wonders when he will see Prussia during this war.

America’s heart skips a beat. He rubs the back of his neck to ease his rising anxiety. His feelings for Prussia just keep getting stronger even if Prussia doesn’t know about them. America wonders if he will ever have the courage to tell Prussia how he feels face to face? Only fate knows.

The signal is given to move out. America gets up and shoulders his rifle as he continues to march with his troops. Now was not the time to think these thoughts, he needed to remain focused on the task at hand.


	3. June 1944: Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are short I know but I promise some will be longer. Bare with me.

Months. It had been months since anyone had seen or heard from Prussia.

"Where the hell are you bruder?!” Germany yells as he slams his fist on the desk.

Germany looks back to the maps and paperwork on his desk. The Americans were advancing further into his territory and Hitler was pissed.

Germany sighs as he looks up to his other brothers in the office. All of his brothers had the same look on their faces as he did he was sure. They all felt things were getting out of control.

Between the war, dealing with their alliances, and searching for Prussia they were stretched thin. Germany has felt the weight of it all.

He turns toward the window in his office, hands clasped into tight fists behind his back. “Continue the search for Prussia. I don’t care who we have to bribe or kill, just find him. NOW!!!”

The other German brothers look to each other before filing out the office slowly. The one thing they all could agree on was they all were ready for this war to be over with.


	4. June 1944: England & France

England was sitting in his tent looking over the recent reports. The Germans were hitting back hard. Russia and China were holding their fronts well. America...though arriving late in the war had made a great deal of headway. 

“Maybe the lad will win this war for us.”

England looks up from the reports as there seemed to be some commotion going on outside the tent. Hearing the voices England rolls his eyes.

“The Frog.” England should have known France would show up now.

England sighs placing the reports away and sits down. He doesn’t have to wait long for the intrusion.

France chuckles as he enters the tent, “Oh how easy it is to fluster Angleterre's soldiers.” He enters the tent to see the Nation himself sitting at the makeshift desk and takes a seat across from him.

France smiles at the look on England’s face. “Oh England how that look has brought back memories of days gone by” France thinks as he leans over to pour himself a drink.

"Relax mon ami~ Moi is here on business not pleasure. At least not today~"

"Then why are you here you bloody frog?" England moves the bottle of Brandy away from France’s reach as he waited for him to answer. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

France only smiles. “Mon ami~ Moi has heard rumors from the Italians. It seems a certain albino is missing in action. I wonder why?"  
England raises an eyebrow at this news, sitting back. "I would say he turned coward but considering his arrogance at times it's highly unlikely."

England thinks back through the reports he’s read. He wonders why Prussia has disappeared now. England felt something wasn't right about this whole thing.

If the Germanics were looking for Prussia, then maybe the Allies should as well. Prussia's disappearance could either be good or bad for this war.

The Allies needed to find Prussia before Germany did....


	5. June 1944: America

The Americans finally reached the ruined town. America was surprised to see there were still people living there. One of the commanders said some of the people stayed because of the old church there. America looked over at the old church.

The church was not much to be looked at but it was the only intact building from the looks of the rest of the town. America sees the nuns and priests on the steps watching the American troops as they marched in and set up command posts.

America studies their watchers. He never could understand the strict demeanor of priests and the women who dedicated themselves to God.

His eyes stopped roaming over the crowd as his gaze crosses with a flash of red eyes. America does a double take but the eyes are gone. The nuns and priests were going back into the church.

“It couldn't have been.... Could it?” He thinks, shaking his head. “No....Prussia wouldn't be here. It’s just tired eyes playing tricks on a tired mind.” 

America sighs as he makes his way to the building that would house himself and the commanders. “I just need some rest.”


	6. June 1944: Prussia

Prussia’s heart races as he makes his way to his room quickly. America's here. 

“Oh God did he see me? Did he recognize me?” Prussia begins to panic as he paces his room.

“Not good. Not good at all! No one can know I am here!”

He begins to blush as he thinks of the man he just saw outside. “Oh, but how handsome he has become. America....”

Prussia lies upon his bed and curls up. As long as America is here he will have to stay inside. He frowns, “No....No I will just have to be more careful when I go out.”

Prussia sighs as he closes his eyes. Things would be so much easier if this war never happened. Maybe then he could have told America how he felt and just maybe they would have been happy together. Allowing these thoughts to pleasant dreams Prussia smiles as he drifts off to sleep.


	7. June 1944: France and England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allemagne (Germany)

It seemed things in this war were getting interesting for the moment. Kind of funny really.

France stands outside England’s tent listening to his silly commands to his soldiers. It would seem England’s determined to find Prussia before Germany.

England still believed this war was influenced by Prussia. France scoffs at that notion, “Like Allemagne has no will of his own to conquer. He's the son of Germania of course he does.”

“Poor Prussia” France frowns thinking of his long time friend. “Where are you mon ami?” He looks to the clouds over head praying his friend was okay.

 

England still was not sure why Prussia had disappeared. Prussia had never gone far from Germany no matter what was happening. England poured himself some tea as he took a couple aspirin.

He has been able to confirm Austria and Hungary have not seen Prussia in months. Hungary did manage to resolve some of the equation however. It would seem Prussia is not doing well physically. The question now was what is wrong with Prussia and why would Prussia hide from everyone.

England rubs his temples again, “The Frog is still here. Nosy I assume. He could at least help after all Prussia is his friend not mine!” France stands straight at that just outside the tent. France knew he should be offended somewhat but could care less as it was true. France only smirks as he heads back to his own encampment. 

 

England sighs as he sits back in his chair looking at the ceiling of his tent. “What is going on that I am missing? There's more to this problem than what is being said.”


	8. June 1944: America and Prussia

The rain had finally stopped. Or at least for now anyways. The Americans have been there three days and started to get settled in. The town was now Ally Territory.

Prussia had gotten up before dawn and decided to work in the garden. He had been hiding inside since the Americans arrived three days ago. Prussia had decided to work inside those three days to avoid contact with America himself. His heart was demanding him to go speak with America or at least see him. Prussia knew he could not do that as it would be too risky. So now here he was in the church garden at dawn watching the sun rise.

 

America looked out the window relishing the sunshine. He didn't know why but his eyes always turn toward the church. His mind kept playing the day they had arrived over and over. He was still convinced there was a pale face with red eyes among the nuns.

Maybe a walk to clear his mind would help. America sighs as he leaves his room and steps outside the command building. He starts to walk slowly through the streets just thinking. There were only a few people awake at this hour.

America then noticed a nun working in a garden nearby. He slowly approached her to see if she needed any help. As people started to wake and move about outside precaution dictated that Prussia pack up and head back inside the church. He loaded his basket with the gardening tools and few veggies he had picked.

 

As America stepped up behind her she stands with a basket and turns around to face him. As Prussia turned around he stopped dead in his tracks. Prussia’s heart stops and panic starts take over.... He came face to face with blue eyes and blonde hair.

“…Oh America …. Al”, Prussia whispered.

America’s eyes widen in surprise. Those eyes.... That face...."Prussia...Gil???"

Prussia’s eyes widen in fear and he does the only thing he could think of…he drops the basket running back into the church. America calls out and run after him. “Prussia! Stop!”

Prussia runs pasts the priests who immediately take action. As America reached the door of the church the priests bar him entrance and ignore his pleas. They close the door and lock it.

Prussia only stops running halfway down the hallway as he hears the priests stop America at the door. He hears America begging to enter and yelling for him. Prussia slides down the wall, tears running down his cheeks, “Oh America I am sorry…”

America stands on the church steps in complete shock and uncertainty. “That was Gil....why was he here? why is he pretending to be a nun? why did he run from me?”

America leans his head against the church doors as tears gather in his eyes. He bangs on the door. 

 

Prussia shakes his head and runs to his room only feeling safe once the door is locked. His tears still fall as his heart breaks. He cries for not listening to his heart. He cries for being a coward and running from America…running from everyone. He cries for what’s to come.

 

The hours pass and Prussia falls into a restless sleep curled in a ball by the door. Tear stains on his cheeks.

“God give me strength.... bitte....”

 

America sits on the steps of the church with his head in his hands. “...Gil....please...I need answers...” 

No response came.


	9. June 1944: America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter to finish up today with. Hope you have enjoyed it so far and will continue to read.

America didn't know how long he sat there on the church steps. His troops gave him worried glances and he ignored the food or water offered to him.

“Gil....it was you.” Though America knew something was off. He thought back to the last time he saw Prussia...at the end of WWI.

Then it hits him.... Prussia looked younger now....and smaller. America was worried now. He needed to see Prussia.

So he waits.... with his head in his hands.


	10. June 1944: Prussia

Prussia woke up on the floor by the door. At first he was confused then the events of yesterday came back and he sobbed.

“America....Oh America...” His thoughts run wild.

Prussia wiped his eyes and gets up to change into clean clothes and wash his face. As he looks in the mirror he tells himself he needs to be strong and pray for God to give him strength.

Prussia then heads downstairs and decides to go to his favorite spot on the hill away from the town. He needed to be alone right now.

As he opened the church doors and walked out he sees America sitting there on the steps still. Prussia stops as America turns toward him. Prussia contemplates on running back inside and closing the door.

Prussia takes a deep breath and tells himself, “No, no I will not run.” He closes the door and makes to walk past America hoping he does not stop him or makes to follow him.


	11. June 1944: Germany

Germany curses everything and everyone as he reads over the reports on his desk as some of his brothers stand nearby.

One...still no sign of Prussia..."He cannot just have disappeared from the face of the earth!"

Two...America has taken control of a small town. The ass even set up a command base there. What confused him the most was the fact America has made no move to push closer yet.

Three....Russia and China were closing in from the East.

Four...England was closing in from the North.

Five...France was moving in from the South with Canada's help.

Germany growls, shoving everything on his desk to the floor. His brothers are startled at first then he hears them sigh.

Good he's gotten their attention...."FIND PRUSSIA!!! NOW!!!"


	12. June 1944: France

France finally left England to his own devices. France shakes his head as it seemed England was determined to end this war through Prussia. France was not sure how but he never could understand England anyways.

France finds Canada sitting under a tree with Kumajiro and smiles. France can see the worried look on his face which meant Canada must know America was closer now to the center of this battlefield. Plus, Prussia was his friend.

France sits down beside him without a word, Canada leans into him. There is nothing new France can tell him so France remains silent. “Oui even moi knows when to put all joking aside” France thinks as he sits back and relaxes while he can.

France thinks of all that has happened in this war up until this point and all that was yet still to come.

He prays, “Let us have the strength to win.”


	13. June 1944: England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regression Syndrome is something I made up to explain what's happening to Gil. Basically you age backwards. For a Nation it only happens when you lose pieces of your land through war or dissolution. Though it rarely happens as most Nations die immediately.

England places Scotland's troops in charge of searching for Prussia. As he himself plan their next course of action against the German troops.

America has secured a town closer to Germany's base and plans on remaining there until the rest of the Allies are able to move closer. That would appear Russia will be next if the reports are correct.

Prussia is still being elusive. However, England has made some headway into finding out why he is hiding. It appears the Regression Syndrome has taken a hold of Prussia. Interesting thing was, the syndrome only affected dissolved Nations.

Once England finds him then he can see for himself and be able to run some tests to find out why this was happening now. Or maybe Prussia knows and then in that case he can explain it.


	14. June 1944 – America Confronts Prussia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! A long chapter finally!!!

America immediately stands up and stops Prussia, blocking his path. 

“Don't leave...just don't walk away. Talk to me please.... Why are you here pretending to be a nun? Why are you smaller, younger than I remember? I know I've grown but not that damn much....”

 

Prussia fidgets, trying to still walk past America. “Don't ask questions I can't answer.... Just please move and let me be.” He fidgets more as he notices the stares from the few soldiers and towns people that were up and moving about this early in the morning.

 

America can only frown, “I thought we were friends?”

 

Prussia fights back a sob as he pushes past America, “We are but I just can't ....” He runs for his spot on the hill. Once there he sits under the tree with his head on his knees, crying.

 

America follows him quietly. He was absolutely confused to why Prussia was acting the way he was. He stops just in front of Prussia, “Gil???”

 

Prussia looked up with tears still in his eyes, “I don't know how to explain it.... Please I just don't want to talk about it. “Then panic starts to rise him as he knows America will have to tell the others. “No one else can know I am here....bitte...”

 

America kneels in front of him and hugs him close, “OK…just don't cry...”

 

Prussia pouts and pokes America in the chest, “I wasn't crying yet...” He says even as he wipes his eyes.

 

America can only smile softly at him. He decides the best course of action was to see if he could make Prussia smile. “Still crying to me,” he wipes the wetness from Prussia’s cheek and studies him, “Unbelievable. So different but yet still the same.”

 

Prussia pouts more, “Nein!” Then he tenses up as he notices America staring and realizes just how close they were to each other. He pushes away as a blush settles over his pale cheeks, “Um...Anyways...”

 

America notices the blush on Prussia’s cheeks and his mind reels over the possible meaning. His heart speeds up. The only thought running in his mind was “Is it possible? Do you feel the same way for me as I feel for you? Oh God how I need to know.” Nervously he moves to sit beside Prussia and look out over the field below leading to the town.

“This is a beautiful area. Why did you choose to come here?”, America askes as he pretends to look around all the while watching Prussia from the corner of his eyes.

 

Prussia mentally sighs in relief that America changed the subject somewhat, “The church here is one I helped build. The priests and nuns here are still loyal to the Prussian Empire…. State.”

 

America nods, “I see. They definitely seemed to be protective yesterday when I tried following you inside.” He watches Prussia from the corner of his eye, “But I still want to know why you are hiding here. It's definitely not like the awesome you.”

 

Prussia looks down at the ground and pulls his knees to his chest. “Things change. Things are happening that well.... maybe it's for the better.”

 

America looks to him. He was now very worried, “What kind of things? From the looks of it something is happening physically to you. How can it be good?”

 

Prussia spoke lowly and calmly, “Dissolution does that to a Nation....”

 

America was shocked and confused, “Dissolution??? I haven't heard of anyone dissolving you. Much less never heard of it doing this to anyone.”

 

Prussia frowns and curls more into himself, “Well I am being dissolved slowly,” he looks to the sky,  
“It's not over.... It’s called the Regression Syndrome...Caused by dissolution. I am basically aging backwards as my lands are taken or given back in some cases.”

Prussia shakes his head and feels uneasy with the look of worry etching on America’s face, “Let's change the subject....bitte...”

 

America could only sigh and knows not to push Prussia but makes a mental note to research this syndrome later. He knew England would know. Schooling his emotions, he smiles at Prussia, “It's a beautiful day.”

 

Prussia smiles in relief, “Ja it is.”

The day passes and they talk underneath the tree, catching up on what has been going on since they last saw each other. The best part was when they were reminiscing of the past when they first met.


	15. 1944 – America and Prussia - Love Blossoms

The next couple weeks after their confrontation were uneventful. America would go out on patrol with some of his troops at times and return a few days later, bruised and exhausted. Prussia would always be waiting to treat his wounds or to hear his stories. Then one day as they laid under the tree watching the clouds pass overhead America knew it was now or never.

 

America takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Gil...I need to talk with you. It's very important and something I've been meaning to say since we met so many years ago.”

 

Prussia turns his head toward America to face him. Confusedly, “Ja??”

 

America turned on his side to face Prussia. “It's been so long since I first saw you as you stepped off that ship. I remember that day as if it just happened. I saw long legs, a lithe body, alabaster skin, pale hair, red eyes.... strength and finesse belonging to royalty. I remember your smile when you introduced yourself. Your voice.... a voice of an angel. Your laugh was music to my ears. You were my angel. A star of hope and freedom. My star....  
In that moment I remembered all the love stories France ever told me of love at first sight.... I finally believed it. From that first moment I fell in love with you. Time and distance has never changed my feelings for you. In fact,.my feelings have grown stronger than ever. You are my angel, my star, my hope, my freedom, my dream, my moon, my everything...  
When I'm near you, see you, hear your voice and laughter, see your smile....my heart races and the blood in my veins hum. I would do anything you ask of me. I would live and die for you.”

 

America takes another deep breath, watching a myriad of emotions crossing Prussia’s face. He finally says what he needs to say, “Prussia....Gilbert Beilschmidt....I love you with all I am and all I will ever be.”

America reaches out and lightly touches Prussia’s face, waiting for his response. Prussia feels a blush rising on his cheeks. Yet he can feel his heart swell with emotion he could only call love for the boy...no... man before him. 

Prussia sits up to face him. “I never thought your feelings ran so deep. I remember during your training seeing you looking upon me with an unknown look that scared me. I knew love to an extent I suppose. I had lovers. Though I can honestly say I never felt what you would call "in love" with any of them.”

Prussia could do nothing but smile, chuckling. “I know the stories of France’s well. I also know I felt things for you I have never felt for another. All these years my dreams have been haunted by sky blue eyes, honey blonde hair, a strong body, a free spirit. A boy as wild and untamed as the most hidden wildernesses and jungles. For years I have wished to see you again. I missed everything about you.... your smile, laugh, crazy ideas, and jokes.”

 

Prussia reaches out and place his hand over America’s heart. “I may never get to say this once this war is over so I shall tell you now. America...Alfred Fitzgerald Jones...I love you with all I was, am and shall be. You have my mind, my body, my heart and my soul. As long as I shall live I am solely yours.”

 

America smiled brighter than the sun at hearing Prussia’s confession. He had placed his hand over the one Prussia had over his heart. Without thinking America leaned forward and softly kissed him before pulling back only a hairs breath away.

America looked deeply into Prussia’s eyes, “Then let that kiss be a seal of our love. A promise that we will spend an eternity together.”

 

Prussia had been holding his breath at the kiss. He slowly breathes, fearing now what the war will do to himself. He prays for America’s sanity when this war is over.

Prussia’s other hand comes up to touch America’s face, he kisses him lightly. “A promise then. For an eternity. We shall always stand together.” His unspoken promise was to let what strength he had left be America’s, his life for America’s…. eternal. A single tear falls from the corner of Prussia’s eye as he kisses America.

 

America never noticed the tear as he pulled Prussia into a hug as they break the kiss. America could feel Prussia’s fear though. He would find a way to protect him. After all he was the Hero and Heroes always protect the damsels in distress, right?


	16. 1944 – America and Prussia – Bonds Grow

The days pass by fast now it seemed. Since their confession America and Prussia spend more time together, stealing kisses when they can.

Prussia didn't like when America would go out on patrol. He knew how his brothers were and how cruel some of the Nazi commanders could be. While America is gone Prussia spends most of his time in the sanctuary of the church at the alter praying. Only when America returns does he find peace.

 

America wished with each passing day that they could spend more time together.... nights as well and not just days. Each evening he tries to convince Prussia to stay the night with him and Prussia just smiles gently and then kisses him goodnight before heading back to his own room at the church. 

 

Prussia lays in his bed most nights thinking of America’s advances. “I am unsure of what to do.” He sighs each night as dreams of a happy future he will never get to see.

 

  
One day as they took a walk in the woods Prussia finds himself standing with his back against a tree as America kissed him. America tells himself today will be the day that he will show Prussia how committed to their relationship he was. 

America pulls back some, “Gil....Please stay with me tonight. Nothing has to happen. I just want to be able to sleep holding you.”

 

Prussia blushes, “What will your men think? Though the priests will not like it they will understand my decision.”

 

America grinned, “They see me with a woman I'm in love with. No need to change their mind there. Anyways I could care less what they think. I want to be with you and won't let anyone stand in my way.”

 

Prussia smiles and shakes his head, “Still wild and untamed as always I see.”

 

America laughs, “Always. So I take that as a yes then?” Takes Prussia’s hand and pulls him closer.

 

Prussia blushes, “Ja....I will stay with you tonight...”

 

America grins brightly, “Great!”

 

Prussia smiles and hugs America, “Come on then....”

 

America smiles and leads the way back into town. He feels Prussia tense up at the stares and gently squeezes his hand. “Relax. It’ll be okay.” Prussia walked closer to America. Trying to calm himself with everyone staring at them.

 

They soon reach the command building and America leads Prussia to his room. He opens the door for him, “After you my dear.”

 

Prussia walks inside America’s room slowly and looks around. Yep just like he thought. Untidy. He sits on the bed and look to America, “So now what?”

 

America grins as he sits beside Prussia then lays on the bed. He pulls Prussia down and cuddles against him, “Cuddle. Just be with me.”

 

Prussia couldn’t help his giggles but did manage to cuddle up to America, “Ja ja.”

 

Prussia smiles as he touches America’s face lightly. This was nice he thought...having someone who loved him and whom he loved. He closes his eyes and a peaceful sleep soon claims them both.


	17. 1944 – America and Prussia -  The One Where America Finally Scores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter (the only chapter ) that changes the rating. Hopefully I did this chapter some justice. Had to let America and Prussia relieve some sexual tension, yeah? okay....well enjoy.

The days they passed together working to rebuild the town. The nights they spent together, cuddled under the covers. One night laying there in America’s arms a thought struck him ...a very intimate thought. Prussia knew America was ready for more in their relationship, if America’s morning surprises where enough to go by, but was he himself ready. Prussia needed to decide and decide soon.

 

One night while laying together America stares at the moon outside his window then looks to Prussia. “I'm ready for the next level.... are you?” He lightly traces Prussia’s face and then leans to kiss him. After a moment he deepens the kiss. Prussia couldn’t help but kiss back.

 

Prussia knew what he himself wanted now. The answers were becoming clear to him, “"Al....show me you love me..."

 

America nods and kisses him passionately while moving to lay over Prussia. His hands were far from idle as they moved across Prussia’s sides and upper thighs. Prussia shivered at America’s touch and wrapped his arms around America’s neck to pull him closer. Prussia’s legs instinctively spread to let America in between them.

America moans a little as they laid flush together. He moved to suck on Prussia’s neck then bites down drawing blood. A mark...a mark to let everyone know who Prussia belonged to. To let everyone, know who loved Prussia. Prussia gasps at the feel of the bite, tensing and arching up into America. He had not been expecting America to bite him.

America smirks against Prussia’s neck. America makes quick work of the nightgown Prussia was wearing. Once he had Prussia undressed he stopped to look at him laying open before him. The moonlight playing on porcelain skin. Red eyes glowing in the dark, looking at America wantonly. The blush on Prussia’s cheeks spread across his neck and chest.

All America could say in that moment was, “Beautiful....”

 

Prussia truly blushed. Though a few had said that in the past, none had ever meant it. He reaches out to America to help him lift off his shirt. Once the shirt was off Prussia ran his hands along America’s bare chest. “Perfect...”

 

America shivered at the touch as he lay back over Prussia. He begins to place open mouth kisses on Prussia’s chest as he runs a hand along his stomach. He manages to capture one of Prussia’s nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. Prussia moans as he arches up into America’s mouth, running a hand into America’s hair. As Prussia’s fingers gently run over Nantucket it caused America to suck harder and his teeth grazed over the nipple in warning.

America soon moves to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the last. His hand moves to Prussia’s hip and then slips around to his ass. He squeezes it slightly. Prussia claws at America’s back at that as another moan escapes him. Deciding he’s done with the teasing, Prussia pulls America’s head back up and kiss him deeply.

America moans this time and grinds into him. Prussia runs his hands and nails down America’s back. Prussia feels America’s hand on his ass move closer to his opening. America gently runs a finger over Prussia’s hole before slowly inserting it into him. Prussia gasps and claws at America’s back more.

America shivers at the feel and stops to start kissing his down Prussia’s body. He only stops long enough to dip his tongue into Prussia’s belly button, causing an oh so beautiful sound from the man below him. America finally looks at the flushed cock in front of him and licks the precum off then smirks, “I take it it's been awhile since you had sex....”

 

Prussia blushes bright red at that, “Oh shut up! Just get on with it!” Prussia pouts and tries to wait patiently for America to continue. He doesn't have to wait long as America deep throats him. Prussia arches up high off the bed, moaning America’s name. Prussia could do nothing but grip the sheets under him tightly.

 

America moans against him, his head bobbing up and down fast. He allows some of his saliva to drip onto his fingers to use it as lube and slowly inserts a finger into Prussia. America hears Prussia hiss at first but soon Prussia relaxes and starts to thrust himself onto his finger, so America adds another finger to start stretching him.

Prussia couldn't stop moaning even if he wanted to. Oh God this was so good. Prussia knew America's men had to hear him but he couldn't care less right now. The only thing that mattered was what America was doing to him here and now. Prussia soon feels America add a third finger, stretching him more. America never ceased sucking on Prussia’s cock. Prussia finally managed to open his eyes enough to look down at him.

 

America wanted to stretch Prussia more to be safe. As if feeling someone watching him his eyes dart up and meet Prussia’s eyes. He sees permission in them. That’s when America knew Prussia was ready...America stopped everything he was doing and sat up. He stands from the bed to finish removing his own clothes. America stands tall and proud before Prussia.

Prussia watches America, looking him over. America was tall and lean. The clothes he wore did him no justice...he was very muscular. Prussia wonder just how much strength was hidden under America’s skin. A few scars litter America’s body. Prussia’s eye moves lower to America’s cock...Prussia’s mind went into over drive, “oh dear lord what have I gotten myself into!” America’s cock was long and thick.... Prussia shivered thinking of that in him.

America crawls back into bed and kisses his way up each lithe leg. Soon he’s laying back over Prussia and grinds his cock against Prussia’s. Prussia blushes and moans wrapping his arms around America’s waist, hooking a leg over his hip. Prussia was more than ready, “More...now...”

 

America moaned at that statement. He reached down and positioned himself at Prussia’s entrance and slowly started to enter him. Prussia tenses at first, America slowly starts stroke Prussia’s cock, “Relax....The pain will only last a few minutes.”

America places tender kisses on Prussia’s face. As Prussia began to relax he pushed further into him. Soon America was all the way in then stopped to give Prussia a few minutes to adjust.

 

Prussia was trying to remember to breath as America entered him then stopped. Prussia had to will his body to relax. Oh God he felt so full! He honestly could say the few people that have topped him in the past never filled him like this. He finally moans as his body adjusted to America’s size and arched forward, “Move.”

 

America needed no other invitation to start to move. His thrusts are slow and long at first until Prussia loosens up more. As he began to relax and begin thrusting back America speed up, stroking Prussia’s cock in time with his thrusts. America shifts slightly and manages to find Prussia’s sweet spot.

Prussia moans loud enough to wake the entire town, “Ja ja ja .... right there!! Mein Gott!!!” 

 

America aims for that spot every time now. Prussia starts to thrust up meeting America thrust for thrust. Neither won't last long like this.

 

America moans, sucking on Prussia’s neck over the bite mark. His thrusts speed up and get harder. Prussia matches him every way. America starts to feel the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, “Together....”, he pants.

 

Prussia moans, nodding, “Together....” Soon Prussia starts to see stars and feels like he’s in heaven. His cum all over his own stomach and over America’s as well. As he tightens around America he can feel him cum deep inside him. Prussia holds America close as he rides out his orgasm, placing soft kisses on America’s face. 

 

America pants as he feels Prussia kissing his face. America captures Prussia’s mouth in a fierce kiss and wrap his arms around him. America only breaks the kiss to touch Prussia’s face lightly. After a few moments America moves slowly off Prussia and lays beside him, pulling him close. They lay face to face. America can see exhaustion in Prussia’s face, “Sleep my heart. I love you so much.”

 

Prussia was so tired but couldn’t help smile at America, “I love you too. My hero.” Prussia smiles and nuzzles closer still allowing his eyes to close and sleep to claim him. There will be much to discuss later as time passes. He knew no matter how much America loved him America had a duty to uphold. How this war will end is a matter for another day. Tonight Prussia knew he was America’s and America was his, lovers asleep under the moonlight.


	18. January 1945: America

America spends more time away from the command post in the small town now. The Allied meetings have become more frequent lately as the war comes to a head.

America writes to Prussia daily, wishing so much to be there with him. 

“Do you know on New Year's Eve at midnight I found myself lying on the roof of the building we had the meeting in? I laid there looking at the moon and stars and I could have sworn I saw your face among them. I will be back soon. I made that promise. I know my men will keep you safe in the meantime.”

America looked up to the sky as he wrote the letter and smiles. “God I love him.”


	19. January 1945: Prussia

The New Year came with little change. The war raged on all around Europe and yet still the end was too far off. Prussia’s brothers had stepped up their search for him. It would seem Prussia’s own lands were falling into Soviet hands.

Prussia hears reports of all the victories of the Allies and yet he finds himself even more worried about America. He knew his brothers were far from done with this war even as America and the other Allies advance on them. 

Prussia sits on his bed thinking of America, “Don’t under estimate them…. If I taught you well …and I know I have…you will see their next moves. Come back soon…bitte… I need to see you one more time before the end of this war…”


	20. January 1945: England

England watched America from a distance, “The boy thinks he can hide things from me. Pfft…the kid should know better than that…Parents know all things…We have eyes everywhere.”

For the past couple months since England learned of Prussia’s whereabouts and who he was with England had been trying to find a way to separate them.

England worried for America, his son. If all England had learned of Prussia’s current regression was true, then it will be America who gets hurt at the end of the War. England knew he could not let that happen. 

The only reason England had not acted yet was because of that bloody frog! France has decided that he’s all in favor of the pair. “He needs to mind his own bloody business!”

England glances at the maps. Russia was already forcing his way into Prussian territory. England sighs, “Russia is my only Ally in this plan of mine.”

England could only hope someday America would understand why Prussia and he could not be together and why England did what he did.


	21. January 1945: Brandenburg

Brandenburg had found Prussia. He managed to disguise himself as a commoner and sneak into the captured town America had settled into. It was the only place he and his brothers had yet to check. How could they have been so stupid not to think about checking here first…. Prussia always loved that Church.

Brandenburg stands off to the side watching Prussia, dressed as a nun no less, working and laughing among the Americans.

He frowns as his anger builds, “Does he not realize we are at war?! Germany will be pissed when he finds out Prussia has been helping America.”

Brandenburg soon realized it may seem Prussia may be dressed as a nun but he had been far from chaste. Prussia was sharing America’s room…some said they even heard more than talk come behind those doors at night.

Brandenburg chuckles remembering very well how Prussia could be loud in bed, having been married to him once upon a time. Brandenburg knows he needs to get Prussia out of the town, so he waits until nightfall.

That night as Prussia had been making his way back to the command building from the street vendors Brandenburg snatches him up, managing to get Prussia unconscious and sneak him past the guards at the edge of town.

“Time to come home bruder.” He loads Prussia into an old truck and heads for Germany.


	22. January 1945 – Family Reunited

Brandenburg walked into Germany’s office casually, dragging a very unwilling Prussia behind him. Brandenburg could only smirk at his other brothers...they had a bet on who would find Prussia first and he had won. 

Brandenburg stops in front of Germany, “Bruder....Seems I have found our wayward bruder.”

 

Germany was annoyed at first with Brandenburg just barging in but the annoyance was soon replaced with surprise as he looked at Prussia. “Why is he dressed that way?! Wait...” Germany frowned as he fully took in Prussia’s appearance. Prussia was smaller than last time he was seen. That’s when Germany knew the "disease" was getting worse.

Germany sits back in his chair and stares at Brandenburg and Prussia, then glare at the others, “It took long enough! Do I even want to know why he is dressed that way?! It better not be another one of your perverse ideas Brandenburg!”

 

Brandenburg glares at that statement, “Nein! It's not. I found him dressed as such. Seems he's been hiding among the nuns at an old Church of his.”

 

Hesse groaned as he knew where this conversation was going. There was only one Church Prussia favored more than any other. Hesse looked over to Saxony and Thuringia who seemed to have picked up on it as well.

Thuringia smirks, “He was hiding in the American occupied town? Priceless.”

Hesse only sighed, “It does not mean Prussia was helping America. America may never have known Prussia was there unless he was told. Brandenburg said he was hiding among the nuns. We all know those nuns are respected and well protected in that Church.”

 

Prussia stiffens and start to panic. His mind racing, “No, no, no!!! They can't find out. Oh dear God...Brandenburg if you know then for the love of God do not tell them!” He feels his brothers staring at him.... their scrutiny.... their judgement...This was not going to end well was it? He falls to his knees and begins to cry and silently praying, “America...where are you?! I need you here.”

 

Germany had many thoughts running through his head at Prussia's action. He looked around the room to the rest of his so called older brothers. Their looks vary but none of them ever met his eyes...they remained focused on the kneeling, crying form of Prussia.

Germany grimaces, “Brandenburg?! I want to know all you found out! NOW!”

 

Brandenburg stiffens at the command and looks down to the silently pleading eyes of Prussia. It wasn't the first time he had been in this situation. He was able to bullshit his way out of this line of questioning before.... could he now? He wonders.  
Brandenburg looks back to Germany, “Prueben was hiding as you see him now....as a nun. The old priests insured his safety as they did all the women in the church. If he did leave the church walls he would never look up, speak to no one or go any place without an escort. The Americans never entered the church other than Sunday mass. Even then the nuns were kept behind a wall away from them. I have no reason to believe America himself knew Prussia was within his grasp.”

 

Germany glares at Brandenburg, “Then why does he cry if he is not guilty of something?!”

 

Brandenburg glares back, “Maybe because he's scared of you! He ran away and remained hidden from you...all of us.... for a reason. How many of his lands have you taken these past few years per Hitler?! How many more does Hitler want?! You are the cause of his disease as much as Hitler.”

 

Germany was taken back by that outburst. Yet he could not find an argument against the accusation. Damn Hitler. “I do what is best for us all! Get him out of my sight. He remains under guard until further notice! Now all of you out of my office!!”

 

Hesse watches the others leave slowly. He knew they'll be in the hall when he comes out. Hesse watches Brandenburg help Prussia to his feet and lead him out into the hallway. Soon it was only Saxony, Germany and himself in the room.

Saxony stands up, face unreadable, “Whatever you are planning little bruder we'll follow. Hitler will fall. The signs are there. We are losing this war.”

 

Hesse crosses his arms, speaking out now, “In the meantime why treat Prussia like the Princess in the tower? The Soviets are pushing further in from the East...Britain from the West...America from everywhere else it seems. France is fighting back. The Allies are rallying the Nations we still have some control over. We are on the defensive on all fronts.”

Saxony nods, “Prussia could know something about the Allies next offensive? It's a slim chance we have to take.”

Hesse shares a look with Saxony. They both knew it was important to stop losing lands to the enemy within and to the Allies. Germany had to get rid of Hitler. For any of them to have a chance Germany had to work with Prussia. At least it would buy them some time to cure Prussia.

 

Germany sits there listening to Hesse and Saxony. He glares at them, hating them for not listening to him and leaving the damn room. The two of them always do this, Germany sighs as what they said made sense. “Fine. Find out what Prussia knows. I also want a full report on his condition.” He leans back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

Hesse and Saxony nod to Germany and leave the office quietly. The others were down the hall with Brandenburg trying to calm a distraught Prussia.

Hesse steps in front of Brandenburg, “So what are you not telling Germany?”

 

Prussia looks to Hesse, then the others. Then looks back to Brandenburg with panic in his eyes, “If you love me or ever loved me then bitte.... Don’t....” He clings to Brandenburg. He saw it in his eyes, Brandenburg knew too much.

 

Brandenburg frowns at Prussia feeling sorry for him. Though he did love Prussia as a "wife" once and above all else as his little brother, Brandenburg had a duty to uphold. He sighs looking to Hesse, “I saw him with my own eyes working with the American troops. Talking and laughing among them as if they were his troops. Word among the Americans was that Prussia and America shared a bed. The American troops boasted of America deflowering a nun.”

Brandenburg can see the blood drain from Prussia's face. All emotion gone. Prussia was preparing himself for the worst.

 

Hesse could see it on all of his brothers’ faces. They all assumed Prussia helped America...but never did they think Prussia was America's lover.

Saxony grabbed Prussia’s upper arm, “What the hell were you doing Prueben?! Selling us all out?! What the hell did you tell him about our defenses?!”

Thuringia rolled his eyes, annoyed, “We should have made sure he remained married to Brandenburg. At least this would have never happened.”

Hesse only sighed, “This is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into Prueben...”

 

Prussia remained silent, wrapping his arms around himself wishing he was in America's arms, lying in their bed and this was nothing more than a nightmare.

Prussia knew this would be his prison. Germany and his brothers would serve as his prison guards.

Prussia looks out the window as dark rain clouds begin to hide the sun. He felt his sun was setting and numbness was setting in.....


	23. March 1945: America

The Allies were winning. They were pushing the German army back. Nations that had surrendered to Hitler's rule were rising up.

America looks to the sky. His heart.... His Prussia...Prussia was in his thoughts daily. Word reached America a month ago of Prussia’s disappearance. Where did he go and why? “You said you would wait for me there.”

England says the Allies are to hold off and stand down until Russia takes Berlin.

America prayed Prussia was safe and alright.


	24. March 1945: Prussia

Prussia had been trapped here for too long. He looked out the window and thought of America. Though his brothers knew of America and himself they never spoke of it to Germany. Thank God….

“My America….my hero…do you know I am not there in that town now? Will you come for me? Or will it be too late?”

Prussia sits at his desk and writes to America…knowing these letters will never get to him.

He wishes they could have had more time.


	25. March 1945 -  England and America, France

England finds America laying on the grass, cloud watching and sighs, “I know we are waiting for word from Russia that he has control of Berlin but you can at least find something to do.”

 

America looks up to England, “Let it go Iggy. Take a breather.” He was in no mood for this argument today.

 

England shakes his head. England knew who America was thinking about and wished this war was over already so America could go home and forget Prussia.

France walks up to England and America. He could sense the tension. He mentally sighs, “Prusse do you know what you have done to this boy?”

France takes a deep breath and speaks up, “Berlin has fallen....”

England nods and leaves to go make preparations to march forward. America stands up slowly and France can see the dark circles under his eyes. France frowns feeling something wasn't right but he couldn't place it.

 

America looks to the sky one last time, sending out a prayer, “My heart.... We are marching again. The fight continues. I will be with you soon...I promise.” He then heads back to the encampment.

France watches him go. Worried for America and Prussia.


	26. February 20, 1947: America

America sits in a makeshift office in Berlin. The war was over for the most part. Treaties were being signed...armies being demobilized.

America had yet to see his heart, his Prussia.

America had heard from England and Russia; Prussia was being held in a cell with all the German brothers.

Something inside America was telling him to run to Prussia. To be with him.

America leaves the room as the other Allied Nations enter to discuss more treaties....

"Not now!" America runs…He runs to Prussia.


	27. February 20, 1947: Prussia

Prussia sits in the cell with a couple of his brothers. They all were divided among cells. The Allies had Germany by himself.

Prussia looks to the little barred window and sees Gilbird and smiles a little. Forever by his side.

Prussia’s thoughts turn to America, his hero…. what happens now?

Prussia didn’t expect to see America again and yet he held out hope that he could see America one last time.

As Prussia looked out the window…the sun begins to set and soon he knew his last day will dawn. When the sun sets that day Prussia prays America knows that Prussia will never blame him.


	28. February 20, 1947: Germany

Germany can’t help but hate every Nation right now. He could admit to his faults…. He could admit Hitler and this damn war should have never happened…. though he will never tell the Allies that.

Germany wonders how his brothers were holding up. Especially Prussia.

Germany wonders will his brothers ever forgive him his sins against them? Will those he had once called friends ever forgive him?

Germany bangs his head against the wall. “Just kill me already if you must but don’t leave me in here any longer without knowing what is happening!”

Germany’s thoughts turn back to Prussia…. He had a sudden since of foreboding and shivers.


	29. February 20, 1947: England and France

England narrows his eyes as America runs from the meeting room. They had business to conduct. If he had to bet America was heading for Prussia’s cell. “Damn it! Why didn’t I set up protocols about visitors with the guards?!” He sighs knowing soon…. very soon all this will be over.

France couldn’t help but smirk at England’s face when America ran from the room. France prayed Prussia would enjoy the time he had left with America tonight. He fears England was up to something and somehow Russia was in on it.

 

The meeting begins. France tries to concentrate on the meeting but fails. Praying that love prevails.


	30. February 20, 1947 – It's been too long....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Okay maybe there was another chapter....just not a lot of "detail" this time. Enjoy~

America ran from the meeting room and to the building housing the cells. He needed to be with Prussia now. He ran into the cell block searching frantically for Prussia’s then stops, he grips the bar with a death grip, bending them. 

Prussia jumps a little at America’s entrance. The other German brothers glare at America who just ignores them as he looks at Prussia. Prussia could do nothing but stare at America, seeing pain in his eyes. He thinks, “Has the war hurt America that bad? What causes America so much pain?”

 

America leans his head against the bars and calls for the guards to open the cell and let Prussia out. The guards open the cell after America can guarantee them that he takes full responsibility of Prussia. Once the door opens Prussia runs into America’s arms even as his brothers’ protest.

 

America holds Prussia tight at first, then feeling the stares of the guards and the German brothers' glares. He takes Prussia’s hands and leads him down the hall to a private cell so they could be alone. Once the door closes America pulls Prussia into a tight embrace, kissing him, pouring all his emotions into that one kiss.

 

Prussia melts into the kiss and clings to America for dear life. Oh how he missed him. Prussia needed to feel America …. all of him. He needed him at least once more. Prussia begins to unfasten America’s uniform jacket then shirt, loosening the tie until he can feel America’s skin.

 

America moans at the touch. It had been too long since they were intimate. He immediately responds and begins removing Prussia’s clothes, only pulling away a moment to finish undressing them both. Once undressed America lifts Prussia bridal style and walks to the cot in the cell, laying Prussia upon it as he lays over him.

America kisses Prussia again deeply and with fire, feeling the familiar rush of fire in his veins as it runs through him and he seeks more contact with him. America’s hands move on their own lighting a fire inside Prussia to match his, “Oh how I missed you my heart.

 

All Prussia could think about as he laid under America was how this will be the last time they will ever be together. He clings to America more and wrapped his legs around him. “I need you now! Now! Take me now...bitte....”, he says as he arches under America.

America could feel Prussia’s desperation and all he wanted to do was comfort him. “I need to prepare you or you'll hurt...”, he touches Prussia’s face gently. Tears? Why was Prussia crying? “No don't cry my heart...Please don't cry.”

 

Prussia shakes his head, tear stains on his face. “I don't care.... I need you now...I know you won’t hurt me...”, he smiles at America through the tears. Trying to ease America’s mind.

America kisses Prussia gently as he positions his cock at Prussia’s entrance. America looks into Prussia’s eyes as he begins to penetrate him. Prussia’s eyes widen as he breaks the kiss, but he doesn't scream.... he only bites his bottom lip.

America doesn't waste time and starts thrusting slowly into Prussia. All he wants to do is give Prussia pleasure and erase the pain and desperation he sees in Prussia.

Prussia could do nothing but gasp at the sensation, and soon the pain fades. Prussia was left feeling nothing but absolute pleasure. He met America thrust for thrust, running his nails down America’s back and claws at his ass. 

America was moaning Prussia’s name over and over again, even as Prussia moaned loudly. The fire was burning so bright inside them, consuming them. America’s thrusts speed up and grew harder as they moved toward the awaiting bliss. 

 

Prussia soon felt the waves of pure pleasure rise within him. As he began to see stars, he tightens around America, willing America to cum with him. As America cums inside Prussia with a fierce growl, he bites down hard on Prussia’s neck, marking him permanently. 

Prussia screams America’s name for the world to hear, not caring who heard him. As the waves of pleasure died down and they ride out the blissful feeling, Prussia can’t help but to let his tears silently fall, “America....I give all I am to you...My Hero...One my heart calls husband now. Ich liebe dich.”

 

America was still laying over Prussia, listening to him. He touches Prussia’s face gently wiping away the tears., “Prussia....I accept what you give and in return give you all I am and will ever be. My Heart....that is what you forever will be. The Heart of America. For only my Heart can be my wife. I love you.”

America then looks upon the bite mark as it bleeds some...a permanent mark to let others know Prussia was his. He leans down and as their lips lightly touch...he whispers, “Then we seal this with a kiss....”

America kisses Prussia, who responds whole heartedly. America didn't know what tomorrow would bring but he knew he would face it with Prussia. That night they made love many times, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

A few hours later a knock on the door awakes them. A guard brings a message to America that he was needed at the meetings immediately. They dress slowly wanting to prolong their goodbye, as Prussia was led back to his cell America pulled him close and kisses him again.

Prussia watches America leave, his breath taken away as America turns back to look over his shoulder with the brightest smile to put the sun to shame. Prussia could only force a smile on his own face and waves goodbye. Prussia’s heart and soul wept knowing this would be the last time he would see America, knowing his death would come any day now.


	31. February 25, 1947: Dissolution

It had been days since America saw Prussia. The meetings kept dragging on and on it seemed. Now the Allied Nations bosses were involved!

America sighed as England passes out another document, he leans his head back looking at the ceiling praying for these meetings to end. When America does look back down at the document his heart stops…. wait…what?!

“Dissolution of Prussia!” America didn’t realize he had said that aloud until everyone shushes him. He looks to England for an explanation but got none.

The Bosses speak out agreeing to the idea. The blame for the war goes on Prussia exclusively and how Germany was a scapegoat…” Bullshit” was the only word running through America’s head on that idea.

Very soon England and China stood. They went over the aspects of dissolving a Nation. Then the one sentence America feared to hear was spoken…’Dissolution meant certain death for a Nation’….

America stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table breaking it, looking down refusing to meet anyone’s eyes… “NO!!! Prussia does not deserve death!! What lies has Germany spoken that you believe?! I WILL NOT SIGN THIS!!” America is pulled from the room by his boss and England follows.

America was reprimanded for his outburst and his boss says it’s for the greater good. England sighs, “there is no other way. Prussia is dying anyways and that's why he was changing now. Dissolution would ease Prussia’s pain and would be more merciful than allowing him to continue fading away slowly as he is.”

America leans his back against the wall and slides down to the floor. He cries…His heart was dying. England was startled at first, America hadn’t cried since he was knee high. England shakes himself out it and soon drags America back into the meeting. 

When the official document is placed before America, he could already see all the other signatures except for his. America’s was needed to make it final. Someone places the pen in his hand and places it on the paper. 

America’s mind and body shut down as he signs it...he feels empty…” Forgive me my Heart….”


	32. February 25, 1947: Prussia

Prussia laid on the cot in the cell while Brandenburg, Saxony, and Hesse watched over him closely….

Prussia had been quiet and refused to eat for days now, since he last saw America.

Prussia had woken up early to see the sun rise that morning and had thought of America…Today was the day…

As the day wore on Prussia kept more and more to himself, ignoring his brothers. Gilbird laid beside him on the pillow, “My little friend I am so sorry you have to leave this world with me.”

The rays of the sun were starting to set lower. Prussia looks out the window watching the shadows as the sun sets. He heard the bells call in the distance…. It was announced.

The end of Prussia has come. Prussia had been officially and fully dissolved on this day by the Allied Forces.

Prussia cries…He cries not for himself but for America, “...for you my Hero will have to live on.”

Eventually sleep comes to Prussia as he grew tired.

“I forgive you my Hero…”


	33. February 25, 1947: Germany

England went to see Germany after sunset. At first Germany was confused as to why the ass was back until England smirked, “Prussia has been dissolved and his death is assured.”

At that moment for the first time since the war began Germany felt guilty. Guilty that he had let Prussia down to save himself, “This wasn’t how it was supposed to have happened. Bruder…. Can you ever forgive me my sins? Especially my ultimate sin against you?”

England leaves Germany’s cell, hands behind his back. Germany hangs his head.

Germany laid in his cell that night, hating himself more than ever.


	34. February 25, 1947: England

It’s over. The war is done and so was Prussia.

England looks to America from the table during the celebration. America stands off to the side, his face and eyes were emotionless. England was sure it would pass…. that it was only a phase.

England catches France’s eyes as he looks to him. England frowns, he knew France was upset…England had taken his best friend away. Of course it didn’t help France was all for America and Prussia getting together.

England huffs and mutters, “Bloody frog and his romance stories…. It’s over and done…”


	35. February 26, 1947: America

America never slept the night of February 25, 1947. He had just laid there in his bed and mourned….

His hurt…. His heart was gone…gone from him…

America cried…He was supposed of have protected him! Oh how he loathed himself…. He now despised The Allies!!!

He glared at the sun as it rose over the horizon. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling numb.

Suddenly someone was banging on America’s door. America growled, “Who the hell would disturb me?!” He marches to the door and slams it open…He stops himself from punching someone because it’s one of his own men.

The soldier grins as he informs America that Prussia was alive. America felt the world narrow down to this moment, “How?! Forget how...” He runs out the door, leaving a laughing soldier behind and ran to the prison cells. He noticed everyone had gathering outside the cells there…just as confused.

 

He’s suddenly stopped.


	36. February 26, 1947:  Prussia lives!

Prussia heard Gilbird chirp and tried to swat him away… “Let me sleep”

Then like lightening he sits up, “…. Wait…” He looks at himself and then to his brothers who seemed as confused as he was.

“I’m alive! How? Why?” Prussia cries…. He had felt deaths hands at sunset the day before and yet now here he was alive!

The German brothers look to each other confused and nervous by the turn of events. They would be lying if they didn’t say they were relieved.  
Down the hall Germany could hear the commotion in the halls. The guards were yelling that Prussia was alive.

Germany was surprised, “Mein bruder?!” Joy ran through him and yet so did fear. One thought ran through his head, “What will the Allies do now?”

 

The guards make way as people try to get into the cell block to see what they could only call a miracle, while the other German brothers in the surrounding cells demand to see Prussia. Soon Nations start to come in themselves to confirm that yes Prussia was alive.

“No! No! It can’t be!! Dissolution is a fool proof way of killing a Nation!” England nearly yells as he storms over to the cells with the other Allies. 

France just smirks, “Maybe not always. Maybe the other dissolved Nations never had love to save them.”

England just growls at the frog as he sees America run up behind them as they all reach the cells. England orders the guards to stop America and even enlists America’s boss in keeping America away from the cell blocks. America was angry and on the verge of a rebellion against the Allies and his own boss. His boss warns him against his actions and orders him back to his rooms, America reluctantly goes, under armed escort of course.

The Allies finally reach the cells and look upon Prussia, whom was hiding in the corner of the cell. Brandenburg standing in front of Prussia facing the Allies, Hesse and Saxony sitting on the other cot.

England looks to Russia…. he prays, “God forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

 

Awhile later found the Allies again sitting in the meeting room to discuss what to do with Prussia. America chained with guards around him. Apparently keeping America from Prussia was going to be difficult.

Russia listened to all the Nations bicker about Prussia’s dissolution. It had been decided that the German brothers be divided and the country be divided into blockades for a time under Allied supervision.

The Western blockade would be split between France, America and England. The Eastern went to Russia, he grins creepily with one thought, “Da…Prussia will come to Russia. Now he will spend time in my dark cells and we shall play.”

America stood up abruptly, “NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR THIS!!” All he wanted was to break Prussia out that damn cell and run home where the Allies could not touch them. 

England knew America would not calm down now on his own so ordered the medic on standby to drug America and remove him from the meeting room. The other Allies grew uncertain of how this new decision would affect them all in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!))


	37. March 1, 1947: Is this Goodbye?

The Allies had refused to let America see Prussia. He swore that he will make them all pay. He glared at Russia, swearing if Russia so much as harmed a hair on Prussia’s head he would kill Russia. Russia seemed to have sensed what America was thinking and just grinned at him.

America watches as England lead Prussia over to Russia. The Allies allowed Prussia to say goodbye to Germany and the rest of his brothers. A few of the German brothers will go with Prussia to Russia’s house, though everyone doubted Russia was too interested in them.

America could feel his blood boil. He will make Russia pay…He knew it was Russia’s idea to take Prussia.

Prussia leaves with Russia and some of his brothers and looks back to America and mouths, “I love you…never forget that.” He sees America mouth back, “I will come for you.” Yes, Prussia knew America would come someday, that will be the hope he clings to during the long years to come.

{So begins the Cold War between America and Russia}

 

{So begins the dark days of Prussia’s imprisonment by Russia}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few drabbles to go along with this, taking place during the cold war and after that I will be posting.


	38. November 9, 1989…Reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is almost here!

The time has come for the official end of the War. To end the last remnants of a prison state. The Allies all gather in Berlin to wait for the wall to fall. So many Germans were tearing it down as the Nations and the world watched.

42 years…. Too long has everyone waited for this moment.

Germany looked on, “Bruder…. Are you on the other side? Do you see Your people and mine working together…”? He looks to his left to his once enemies, The Allies and the Axis’ former Allies, as they stand side by side watching the scene unfold. America stands at the head of them.

The German brothers had finally told Germany of the relationship between America and Prussia, he cannot say he had condoned it nor accepted it. After all America was his enemy.

Germany turns as the center of the wall falls…. Russia comes through first, holding Prussia by the arm. They are followed by the German brothers whom had gone with Prussia. America holds his breath watching the wall come down and then seeing Russia and Prussia walking through the rubble. America really believed Russia would do something stupid to ruin this moment, thankfully Russia upheld his part.

When Russia had said it was time for Prussia to go home he had believed it to be another one of Russia’s sick jokes. Then Lithuania confirmed that the division of Germany had ended. Prussia and all his brothers would finally be reunited.

 

Germany walks forward and stops, Russia had not been kind to Prussia…he could see it in Prussia’s eyes. Russia moves away and walks toward the Allies. Only then does Germany walk closer and embrace Prussia and his other brothers. As they part Germany looks at all of his brothers and finally knew they were all together again.

East and West….

 

Though Prussia stood before Germany and all his brothers they were not the ones he wished to see. America had watched Germany greet Prussia and moved closer, watching as Prussia scanned the crowd. Prussia looks around finding America standing a few feet away, he turns away from his brothers and runs to America.

Prussia runs…. not walking…Prussia had heard the stories of America’s battles with Russia over the years. America had finally won. Prussia finally reaches America and throws himself into America’s open arms and he cries. America can only smile as he catches Prussia, placing kisses all over his face as he holds him tight. Prussia couldn’t help but smile as America sets him down and wraps his jacket around him, whispering promises of a bright future…

Their future….

America’s Heart was back.


	39. April 1, 2010 -They Live Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!! Next chapter will be authors note and I'll post the actual wedding vows as I think they are important.

America and Prussia stand together before the priest and a select few friends who had figured out the wedding announcements they had received were no joke. Some of their so called friends did not show, which was fine since they would have tried to stop the wedding from happening.

Today America and Prussia would officially and fully become one. As their guests watched the ceremony and heard the vows they knew no one would be able to separate the two lovers again.

America grinned brighter than the sun, “My Heart, My Soul, My Life, My Wife…”

Prussia blushed but could not help smiling back, “My Heart, My Soul, My Life, My Husband…”

There had been many hardships and wonderful things that had led America and Prussia to today. Those events had made them who they were, had brought them closer together.

The World knew their destiny and fate had been decided the moment these two met during the American Revolution. France was right about one thing…. there was such a thing as Love at First Sight. America and Prussia were living proof of that.

As the celebrations continued America and Prussia knew they would eventually have to deal with Germany and England at some point but for now they shall….

Live Happily Ever After.

 

So to all those that have read this, be forewarned of one thing:

Let no one ever come between lovers…. enemy, friend or even family.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This came about due to a recurring dream and part of it was my Facebook co-admin’s fault for writing our Gil's biography the way she did. Basically she says Gil is virtually regressing in age--the less land or people the smaller/younger the Nation in theory (true or not is up to fandom) ...well if that's the case then wouldn't that have started around WW1? and worse during WW2? after all if I read the history correctly Hitler actually started dissolving Prussia during the War and the Allies put the final nail in it. 
> 
> In my dream since it played out with Gil noticing the changes in himself and had had recurring visions of what was coming. Well Gil being who he is and not really desiring the end or to fade wouldn't he find a solution before the end of the war? Wouldn’t America have figured out what to do prior to Prussia’s “death”?
> 
> Example the rp of the wedding of Al with Gil I came up with a binding spell that basically ties the two Nations together making them inseparable without causing death to both.... Well what if Nations know of it but are skeptical about it because of the inseparable part....
> 
> In my dream Gil discovers this little fact and decides to use it...He's very much aware of Al's love for him so short version of this dream is that he meets up with Al secretly and confesses his love himself and they go through the binding...So when the Allies signed that paper dissolving Prussia that's why he's still alive and he & Al are the only ones to know that so have been married since. 
> 
> I know my dreams are weird but with Hetalia and history itself there are a lot of "What if's"....
> 
> Problem was how to do all that without giving anything away…. I couldn’t figure that out so that’s why I never put that secret meeting in. If someone wants to tackle that then let me know.
> 
> Oh well let me know what you guys think.... I just wanted to share this because I had to tell someone...))

((Here are the actual marriage vows that I had came up with just in case you guys wanted read))

America: "Unity is Balance and Balance is Unity. Hear these sacred words and understand." 

He picks up a small branch and lifts it to the sky and says "This branch that I hold is a symbol of air, know and remember that this is the element of life, of intelligence, and of inspiration which moves us onward. May this symbol of air bring to our union the power of mind." 

Prussia: Picks up a sword and says "This sword that I hold is a symbol of fire, know and remember that this is the element of light, of energy, and of the vigor which runs through our veins. May this sword of fire bring to our union the power of will."   
America: Picks up the Chalice and says "This chalice that I hold is a symbol of water, know and remember that this is the element of love, of growth, and of the fruitfulness of the Earth. May this chalice of water bring to our union the power of desire."   
Prussia: Picks up a Star pendent and says "The pendent that I hold is a symbol of earth, know and remember that this is the element of law, of endurance, of the understanding which cannot be shaken. May this pentacle of earth bring to our hand-fasting the power of the steadfast."   
America: Picks up a large oval moonstone and says "This moonstone I hold is a symbol of the spirit, know and remember that this is the element of magic and of the sacred weave that binds the people to this existence. May this moonstone of spirit bind us in love and unity."

America picks up two rings and holds them in his open palm and tells of their significance.

America: "Life is a never-ending circle. Is it not fitting that a circle shall serve as a symbol of a life lived in never-ending love. As we place this ring upon the others finger speak the words that shall bind us to each other mind, body, and soul in the Unity of the Life bond."

Then a witness has the couple take the moonstone and hold it between their joined hands. He then selects a multi-colored woven cord and binds the couple's joined hands together.

America: "say after me, by root and seed, by bud and stem. By leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of The Ancients, God, and Earth, I, America aka Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, take thee, Prussia aka Gilbert Beilschmidt, to my hand, heart, and my spirit, at the setting of the sun, and the rising of the stars. Nor shall death part us, for in the fullness of time, we shall be born again, at the same time, and in the same place as each other, and we shall meet and know and remember and love again."  
Prussia: "By root and seed, by bud and stem. By leaf and flower and fruit, by life and love, In the name of The Ancients, God, and Earth, I, Prussia aka Gilbert Beilschmidt, take thee, America aka Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, to my hand, heart, and my spirit, at the setting of the sun, and the rising of the stars. Nor shall death part us, for in the fullness of time, we shall be born again, at the same time, and in the same place as each other, and we shall meet and know and remember and love again."  
America: "As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressures of the storm, so too must we bend when the wind blows strong. But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally quickly may it leave. Yet as we stand strong in each other's strength, so shall we receive strength. Together we are one; apart we are nothing. Know that no two people can be exactly alike. No more can any two people fit together, perfect in every way. There will be times when it will be hard to give and to love, but then see our reflection as in a woodland pool, when the image we see looks sad and angered, then it is time for us to smile and to love, for it is not fire that puts out fire. In return will the image in the pool smile and love. So change our anger for love, and tears for joy, it is no weakness to admit a wrong; more it is a strength and a sight for learning. Let the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and these our brothers and sisters bear witness that you and I, have been joined together in the sight of the Elements, The Ancients, God and Earth. And may we bless them, as we do ourselves, and so shall we two be conjoined as One Mind, One Heart, One Soul, and One Life together in peace and love through the union of Life Bond now and forever.”

Together: We are the shadow by each other’s side  
A flame dancing in the wind

The stars that surround our world  
The wind that caresses our skin

 

America: You're a moon among the stars  
The light in the dark

A beloved retention  
Sacrificial love

My soul, is yours to keep  
My heart...   
Yours to hold...  
But don't let go...

Prussia: You're a sun among the clouds  
The light in the day

A beloved retention  
Sacrificial love

My soul, is yours to keep  
My heart...   
Yours to hold...  
But don't let go...

 

Together: And we promise  
we'll always grasp...

The love we share  
The souls we've combined

And when we stumble....  
We fall hand in hand

And when the rapids flow  
we will guide each other past the rocks

we will be the other’s warmth, when we are cold  
we will be the other’s hope and light when all is dark, 

If we happen to stray  
we promise forever...

.... we will not be far away

And with every breath we take  
we will take for each other

With every beat of our heart...  
A song of truth

To each other we give our life... our love, our heart, our soul, our mind, our body.

And if we ever doubt  
Just look into the other’s eyes

Then we will feel  
that what we say is true... 

And with our hands entwined  
we promise each other... 

To have and to hold  
From this day forward...  
for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer  
In sickness or health  
To love and to cherish 'till death do us part.

As God as our witness... forever and always... Amen.

 

America: Today and forever My Country, My People, My Lands, My Beliefs Are Yours…  
For Eternity You Are My Heart, My Soul, My Mind, My Life, My Wife….

Prussia: Today and forever Your Country, Your People, Your Lands, Your Beliefs Are Mine…  
You are My Heart, My Soul, My Mind, My Life, My Husband…

Together: We seal this Binding with Our Rings and with This Kiss…. (they kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
